Kasumi/Relationships
This article discussed the significant relationships of Kasumi. Hayate Hayate is Kasumi's older brother. Hayate was a very protective and understanding brother to Kasumi, so they had a close brother/sister relationship. After Hayate was injured by Raidou, Kasumi sought revenge on Raidou for what he did to her dear brother, seeking to restore his honor. They have a very strong bond, even as Hayate becomes the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan and Kasumi becomes a nukenin. Hayate will never harm Kasumi himself but he will remain silent towards her. Still, no matter what, Hayate and Kasumi will always love and be loyal to each other. In Dead or Alive 5, Kasumi and Hayate seem to be on better terms with each other, as they work together to stop Phase 4 of Victor Donovan's Alpha plan. He is shown to know his younger sister well, as he caught on almost immediately in Dead or Alive 5 that the Kasumi seen in the beginning of the game was not the real Kasumi, but simply one of her clones. Ayane Kasumi and Ayane are both half-sisters and cousins; sharing the same biological mother, with Ayane's father also being Kasumi's paternal uncle. Kasumi's mother, Ayame was raped by Raidou, thus conceiving Ayane. As children they were close friends and, despite the village's negative views of Ayane, they enjoyed playing together, even sharing the same hairstyle. Due to her age, she never realized why the other villagers treated her so badly. However, after learning the circumstances of her birth, Ayane became intensely bitter and jealous of Kasumi because Ayane was treated like the "demon child" of the village while Kasumi was treated like a princess and had years receiving all of Hayate's affection. Ayane was not aware that Kasumi, like herself, had also been kept in the dark about Ayane's origins and had no idea that her purple-haired playmate was indeed her half-sister until it was too late. When Kasumi ran away to avenge Hayate, Ayane was finally able to express her now deep hatred toward Kasumi when she was sent to kill her for leaving the village. Subsequently, she also tried to keep Kasumi away from Hayate as much as possible to add to Kasumi's pain of having to be separated from her beloved brother. The hatred was one-sided from Ayane and Kasumi has even been seen to care for her. In Dead or Alive Dimensions, when Ayane attacks Raidou and easily knocks her down, Kasumi rushes to her aid and helps her up, though Ayane seemed hardly affected by this. Also, Kasumi was never intentionally mean or cruel to Ayane, and only fought her when it was absolutely necessary and never killed her despite having always overpowered her half-sister; in some games, before fighting Ayane, Kasumi may ask, "Why?", questioning the reasons for their battle. However, over time, Ayane's envy and hatred of Kasumi slowly abated since their circumstances have changed. Due to the events of Dead or Alive 3 and Genra's passing, Ayane became the new Hajinmon master of the Mugen Tenshin clan, respected and feared alike, and Kasumi was the nukenin - the outcast of the village. Ayame, her mother, had also come to terms with her by then in attempt to heal her emotionally scarred daughter. During the Dead or Alive 4 tournament, Ayane merely delayed Kasumi enough for Hayate to get a head start on their plan to take down DOATEC, rather than killing her. This fading animosity may have also been why she stopped Kasumi from entering the burning DOATEC building to try and save Helena. In Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, Kasumi and Ayane seem to have started to develop a more friendly relationship with each other. In Dead or Alive 5, when Ayane and Hayate are about to fight Alpha-152, Ayane stops Kasumi from joining the battle by throwing a kunai at her feet. Kasumi quietly grants Ayane's silent request to fight alongside Hayate and the improvement of their relationship is greatly evident. Ayane may have known that Kasumi would not able to finish the battle by her own hand if she was to join at that particular time, as Hayate, Ayane, and Hayabusa seem to have weakened Alpha by the time the building had began to burn. At the end of the ordeal, In Dead or Alive 5, Kasumi and Ayane are finally at peace, as both sisters smile at each other instead of killing one another. Kasumi returns Ayane's kunai with a word of thanks. In tag team matches, they also have a more cooperative relationship, and there no longer seems to be any tension between them, as seen in their entrance, and victory pose together. However, this seems to be contradicted by the fact that in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, when the player gives Ayane a present that Kasumi likes (such as a strawberry), she rejects it and gets seemingly annoyed. Kasumi as well dislikes some items Ayane likes (such as Marron Glaces, Cream Soda, Opera Glasses, and etc.) It is implied Ayane didin't want too being too soft to Kasumi or being teased too kind on her as she want being friendly with her but still considered Kasumi as rival. Ryu Hayabusa Ryu Hayabusa is good friends with Kasumi, just like how he is with Hayate. Hayabusa promised Hayate that he would protect Kasumi at all costs. Even though she broke the Mugen Tenshin laws and became a nukenin, Hayabusa still kept his promise and still watches over Kasumi, as he is one of her only ninja allies not burdened by the clan’s laws. In Dead or Alive 5, it is presumed that it is Hayabusa who has Muramasa watch over Kasumi. In the 2006 live action movie DOA: Dead or Alive, it is implied that Kasumi and Hayabusa have romantic feelings for one another. This romance isn't canon but they do have, a close relationship in the original series. Momiji Kasumi and Momiji's familiarity is not specified, despite both girls being ninjas and having full respect for Ryu Hayabusa. However, Momiji does call out Kasumi's name during a tag battle. In Dead Or Alive Xtreme 3, it is seen they are close at the very start of the vacation, both bearing 3 musical notes (maximum closeness). In addition, in Venus Vacation, she also had Kasumi aid in a New Year's Card photo session, the latter as one of the models alongside Marie Rose and Kokoro, and even took a fortune with her for the event and commented on the shinto shrine. In addition, they also gave each other mutual massages at one point. Helena Douglas Despite what DOATEC has done to Kasumi's life, she still shows friendly and caring feelings towards Helena and seems to understand the pain that Helena must be going through. However, these feelings are coldly dismissed by Helena when she tries to shoot Kasumi claiming that she has no use for her, only to quickly be stopped by Hayabusa; this is one of the few times that Kasumi has no mercy for Helena. Even after threatening to kill her, Kasumi attempts to stop Helena from committing suicide, which would have resulted in her death had Ayane not stopped her, showing that she still cares for Helena. After the fourth tournament, she and Helena have been more friendly and have an understanding relationship with each other. In tag battle, they share a full alliance with two tag team-ups. They are two heroines determined to defeat Donovan. It's also implied that Kasumi knew of Marie Rose through Helena. Lisa Hamilton Kasumi seems to know Lisa from around before the second tournament. When Kasumi was fighting Kasumi α, Lisa came into the lab during the fight, and demanded to know what was going on. To her horror, she found out Kasumi α told Kasumi that Hayate was around in the DOATEC facility. She attempted to silence an enraged Kasumi by putting her at gun-point, but Hayabusa came to her rescue abruptly. Lisa didn't like the outnumbered odds, forcing her to flee with Kasumi α in hand. Two years later, during the fifth tournament, Kasumi infiltrated the MIST facility alongside Ayane and Hayabusa to rescue Hayate, after she learned that Donovan was trying to reactivate project Epsilon. Kasumi went in the room with Hayate already in the start up phase, and as she attempted to free him, a shocked Lisa came in, and wondered who was doing this. Kasumi, already fueled with negative feelings of Lisa, accused her, and demanded to know what was going on. Lisa denied knowledge, but she went into the control room in an attempt to stop it. Hayabusa and Ayane came in shortly afterward, and as Lisa started the shut down process, a container opened around the room, exposing hundreds of created clones. Alpha-152 came out of hiding, prepared to fight, and Lisa pleaded for them to defeat it. Hayabusa and the clone, now morphed as Hayabusa, sent energy beams at each other, causing the area where Lisa was in to collapse. Raidou Raidou was Kasumi's uncle; he was the older brother of Shiden, Kasumi's father. Kasumi defeated and killed Raidou in the first DOA tournament as revenge for causing Hayate’s then comatose and paraplegic state. This was the only time that Kasumi showed pure hatred and cruelty toward another person. Victor Donovan Like the other members of her clan, Kasumi hates Donovan for the pain and misery he caused to her clan, including cloning her without her consent. Marie Rose In Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation, Kasumi and Marie Rose seemed to get along fairly well (it's implied that the reason they knew each other was through Helena), and worked with Marie Rose for a photoshoot relating to New Years cards. During another photoshoot, this time to act as Cover Girls, Kasumi also admitted that it was "reassuring" that Marie Rose was present when the Owner called them to act as Cover Girls. She also largely agreed to a commemorative photo in front of the god statue despite her personal misgivings to the Cover Girl photoshoot (especially her having to wear a particularly skimpy outfit for it) because Marie Rose thought it was okay to do so. Leifang Not much known about their relationship to each other. But in Dead Or Alive Xtreme 1 and 2, it is seen that they are both acquainted to each other (both already bearing musical notes in their interaction in the beginning) and can easily be partners in the game. In Dead Or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation, they can be seen talking to each other happily as well as interacting with each other in a way that indicated they were old friends. Navigation boxes Category:Relationships